In My Arms
by Gemzn
Summary: A few moments between Hermione and her children. Based on the song 'In My Arms' By Plumb. Ron/Hermione.


_Disclaimer: Characters and Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, not me, no matter how much I want them to._

_A/N: This is my third published fanfic. Just a one shot that popped into my head based on the song 'In my arms' by Plumb._

Hermione stared down at her new born son and smiled contently. At just a few hours old, Hugo Weasley had a tuft of red hair on the top of his head, the same shade as his father and sisters. Looking up she spotted said husband fast asleep on the chair beside her bed. He didn't look comfortable at all. Their daughter was staying the night with her brother and sister-in-law, Harry and Ginny. Their son Albus was the same age as Rose and they seemed to get on well together, well, as best one year olds could. Looking back down she noticed that Hugo had opened his eyes and she was starring into the most beautiful baby blue eyes full of such wonder. He really was his father's son. Hermione wanted to capture this moment and keep it locked in her heat for eternity. She knew that her son would change every day and that he would eventually have to grow up, and that all she could do was hold on tightly and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Hermione woke to hear her bedroom door creak open. She looked beside her expecting to see an empty space, but Ron was still there. Sitting up slightly she saw two small faces at the door. Rose was stood in her nightgown holding onto her three year old brother's hand. Outside the storm raged, the rain hit the window like bullets and thunder rumbled through the sky. As a huge crash sounded around the room and the lighting flashed both children flinched.

'Mummy? Are you awake?'

Rose called.

'Yes I'm...'

But before Hermione could finish another crash sounded from outside and both children ran to their parent's bed. Hermione pulled down her side of the covers; Rose jumped up onto the bed whilst Hermione picked Hugo up and placed him beside her. She moved over slightly so that she could have each child cuddled up to her sides.

'Mummy, I'm scared'

Rose whispered. Hugo whimpered in agreement and snuggled closer to his mother. Hermione smoothed down his hair and hugged him closer.

'Shhhh, its ok sweetheart'

'But why does it have to be so loud? The thunder isn't being very considerate'

Rose whispered to her mother, making Hermione chuckle. Suddenly Ron let out a large snore which made all three of the other inhabitants of the bed jump. As usual, Ron was oblivious to the thunder or to the fact that there were an extra two people in the bed. The thunder and Ron's snoring soon settled down and both children fell asleep at their mother's side. Hermione kissed their foreheads tenderly and felt comfort in the fact that whilst they were in her arms, they were safe.

* * *

Hermione tucked Rose in tight and began reading her a bedtime story. Rose's favorite was a book full of fairy tales, of kings and queens and the bluest skies. Rose attempted to stay awake to listen to her favorite story, but fell asleep before the second chapter. Hermione book marked the page and put the book back on the shelf. She turned toward her daughter and watched her sleep for a few moments. Hermione started as the door creaked open and Ron walked in.

'Hey'

He whispered, quietly pulling the doo too.

'Hugo fell asleep before I'd even got to the third page'

He smiled and looked from Hermione to Rose's sleeping form.

'Rose didn't get very far into the story either'

Hermione sighed. Ron walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. Hermione lent her head back onto Ron's shoulder and breathed in his scent.

'What's up?'

Hermione smiled, Ron could always read her like a book.

'It's nothing'

'Hermione'

'It's just, I feel torn.'

'Torn?'

'Torn, torn in knowing that one day she's going to grow up and someday see the truth from lies'

Ron unwrapped his arms from Hermione's waist and tuned her round.

'You worry too much, you know that?'

Hermione frowned.

'Yes but...'

'No buts Hermione. She's going to be fine. I mean, castles may crumble and dreams may not come true, but she'll never be alone, she'll always have us and we'll always love her'

Hermione smiled and held Ron tightly. Ron always knew what to say to make her feel better...most of the time.


End file.
